The invention relates to a fastening element for fastening a housing, especially a filter housing, to a supporting structure.
In the state of the art a large number of fastening elements are known. The simplest kind is a screw fastener. This, however, has the disadvantage that additional elements such as a screw and a nut are necessary, and assembly requires considerable effort.
It is also known to mount a housing on a supporting structure with a snap fastener. To this end a pin, for example, is provided on the housing, and is snapped into a corresponding opening in the supporting structure. A disadvantage of this system, however, is the need for close tolerances. Also, several working steps are required in the manufacturing process.